A Marriage of Convenience
by Nadeshiko Shiraishi
Summary: Placed in the inevitable situation and his future set in stone, will Riki be able to truly find happiness in newly wed life as his heart consumed with bitterness and regret from his past love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** A Riki x OC fic. MC's name is Sumire.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

She stiffened a bit at the priest's words as her eyes traveled down to the blue carpet floor of the Cathedral. She soon snapped out of her reverie as my hand rested upon one of her slim shoulders, turning her body to face me.

"Close your eyes," I murmured softly just audible enough to reach her ears and leaned in closer.

A series of camera flashes erupted as my lips met hers.

Though our lips were warm...

The kiss was cold.

_Half a year ago..._

"So, you're getting married?" Takuto spoke out, the first one who sliced the silence hanging in the air of Le Renard Noir, his expression was grim like the rest. Though, they all knew it was inevitable.

"Yeah," I nodded and casually sipped my draft beer before continuing on, "She's the daughter of a fellow politician in my dad's party. Her name's Aoi, she's your age, Hiro and she attends the same University. Same program, too."

"...Riki," Sumire whispered as her eyes locked with my blue-grey ones, I ripped my gaze away from her. The last thing I needed was pity or to be reminded of what we once shared. Besides, she's happy with him now.

"Have you even met her? What is she like?" Hiro glanced at me skeptically.

"A few times this month," I answered vaguely. The meetings weren't exactly eventful, since their parents did most of the talking. Aoi, was definitely nothing close to any of the women I bedded with in the past. She was dainty, and a bit wallflower-like. There were times she would closely resemble an emotionless doll...a puppet. However, I am one myself.

None of the guys decided to pry further and I began to make my exit until...

"Are you really okay with this?" Sumire marched over and gripped my shoulders, "Riki, Ibuki would-"

"I've already thought it over," I glared at her, "My decision remains firm. You, out of all people should know that."

Stung by my words, she pulled back and bit her lip. Takuto made his way towards her, pulled her to an embrace, something he rarely did in front of us, as she buried her face against his chest.

I took one last look at them before muttering words, "I'm leaving."

_Back to present..._

The recessional and after party had came to an end as I found myself emerging out of the bathroom of our new home from a hot shower. A white towel was loosely wrapped around my waist as I noticed her, at the edge of the mattress, flinching slightly at my presence with her eyes glued on the floor like at the Cathedral earlier.

I gave a wary sigh, "Listen, if you're not ready for this-"

"I-It's fine," she interrupted and composed herself, "We're married, anyways. So, eventually, we'll have to do this."

Though I've slept with countless of women. However. I've never been with a virgin before. A pang of guilt hit me for what I'm about to do, but I did it anyway. After all, none of the women I've slept with was someone I liked.

I gently pushed her against the bed and pressed my lips against hers as one of my hand curves around the back of her neck. I sucked the bottom of her lip slightly and caused her to involuntarily moan. My tongue slipped inside her parted lips, she shuddered in pleasure and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

A breathy moan was stolen her lips from the strokes of my tongue and she shyly begins to kiss back. Her kisses were inexperienced, somehow the thought of that sent fire down my spine as I begin to think if Sumire would be like that as well. How many times has Takuto been able to hold her in his arms? To make her moan? To make her orgasm?

I brushed off the thoughts by deepening the kiss and wander my hands to remove the buttons of her nightwear revealing the delicate body underneath.

She froze slightly and made an attempt to hide her body. However, that was immediately thrown out of the window as I had already peeled the the top portion of her clothes off and removed the petite hands the were covering her breasts.

I ended the kiss and made my way to her collarbone, to her breasts and to her flat stomach, nipping, licking and sucking. The scent of sakura blossoms rose of her skin and mingled in the air. Her moans became muffled as she covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment. I was determined to change that as I pulled off her cotton pink panties and spread her thighs.

Before she could protest, my tongue had darted forward tracing her slit and playing with the folds. She lets out a gasp of surprise and twitched a bit as my fingers found her clitoris and started to gently pinch it the nub sticking out. Another yelp came out as my tongue slid inside her hands now gripped the bed sheets and her back arched a fair bit, allowing me to enter deeper.

Her thighs wrapped themselves around me and she whimpered at the new found sensations on my tongue curling around her warm inner flesh. I concentrated on both pinching her clitoris and using my tongue until a loud moan finally escapes from her as her body began to spasm.

I looked up to meet her sapphire eyes filled with clouded haze. Her long jet black locks spilled across the bed and her chest rose and fell considerably as she panted from her orgasm.

I removed the towel clinging to my waist and searched her eyes for some sort of reassurance. She, however, meekly turned away from my gaze avoiding any direct eye contact on my member. Though she refused to look at me, her head bobbed slightly, indicating that it was okay.

I could feel how tight her walls were as I slowly entered inside.

Definitely a virgin.

She bit her lip and fought down the cries of pain threatening to leak out. Her thin body pressed full flush against my own and her nails sunk into my back as if she was scared to let go. One of my hands rested on the bent of her knee while the other buried into her damp hair. For a split second, I thought I saw Sumire, but then snapped back to reality when her hitched breaths became sweet moans.

I changed the position by lifting her body up and entering her core once more as I now sat on the bed.

I began to speak out between ragged breaths, "Say...my name."

Shock flicker across her features at the sudden command and she hesitantly moaned out, "Y-Yanase-san..."

"Riki," I demanded and nibbled her earlobe slightly making another pleased noise came from her mouth.

"R-Riki."

The sound of my name rolling out of her tongue caused heat to bubble in my blood and pooled into my head as my mind became blank. My thrusts become more rapid, more passionate and more desperate as she continued to call out my name.

I could feel my limit arriving within moments. She too, was about to reach another orgasm as I could feel her tightening as each thrust echoed in the room, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Sumire..." the name unconsciously came out of me. Luckily, Aoi was too absorbed in pleasure to hear this.

I soon emptied myself in her and groaned in pleasure as I felt her legs gripping themselves around me as she began to spasm.

Our scents and sweat now lingered in the air. Though, exhausted, Aoi still clung to me. A hot sensation ran down my chest, to which I soon realized that they were tears. The salt of her tears and the bitterness of her hiccups astounded me. She had never shown such emotion since they day we met, even when she was in the utmost pain as I broke her hymen. Guilt swept across me once more, as I began to think about how I've tainted something so pure.

Why didn't I realize earlier, that she too, was suffering?

I held her exhausted form in my arms and stroked the texture of her hair soothingly until her body went limp as she traveled into slumber. Slowly, I removed myself from her and tucked her sleeping form in before whispering, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This chapter is written in the OC's POV.

* * *

She forced her heavy eyelids open and met with the dark ceiling as soon as things came into focus. A sense of languid and soreness quickly kicked in. She winced a bit and attempted to rise up from the comfort of the bed, only to feel a sudden chill. Her brow creased for a brief moment until she became aware of her nakedness. A small squeak slipped out from her lips as she snatched the cold white sheets up and clung them close to her chest. Her eyes darted back and forth studying the foreign room. From the floor, to the nightstand and to the man lying next to her.

"_That's right..."_ she frowned. She craned her neck over to the alarm clock, reading five o'clock. Though, sleeping in did sound quite pleasant...

She gave Riki a quick glance.

It seems that it was best to get up after all, since she had an early morning class as well. Lightly, she draped the blanket up from Riki's chest to his shoulder, silently slipped away from the mattress and picked up her clothes on the surface of the soft carpet. As she saw no signs of stirring from Riki, she tiptoed into the bathroom after hastily grabbing a pair of jeans, along with a white shirt and indigo cardigan.

Heat spread across her cheeks as she stared at the odd marks on her body reflected from the mirror. Until the memory of the weep fest she had last night rushed in. She heaved a sigh and decided to step into the shower to wash the unpleasant thoughts away. The hot beads of water spilled down from the shower cap and soothed her aching body. She felt refreshed as she emerged out of the bathroom fully dressed and fairly dry as the cool air outside tickled her skin.

After enjoying a quiet breakfast, she began to prepare for her leave, but not before leaving some breakfast in the kitchen and miso soup over the stove for Riki.

_At University..._

From the staff to the students, most whom Aoi had not once shared a conversation with congratulated her that morning, something she figured as much if their marriage was broadcasted on television and made front headlines in the papers. Though she wasn't uncomfortable with the attention, but she didn't really like or cared much for being the center of attention.

The morning classes managed to roll by quickly somehow. Aoi soon found herself lounging under the comfort of a large tree outside, basking under it's shade while enjoying her bento. When she had emptied the contents of the box, her hand reached for the sketch book nuzzled inside her book bag that lied against the cool grass. She flipped to a clean page and began to sketch the scenery outside, until someone had blocked her view. Her sapphire eyes met with a pair of amber ones. She recognized that brilliant shade of orange hair from somewhere.

"Sarashina-san...?" she unconsciously spoke out.

The young man nodded in acknowledgment, "Ooh, you remembered me! That saves me the trouble of introducing myself again."

Like clockwork, she lifted herself from the grass with ease and gracefully lowered herself into bow, still clutching the sketchbook and pencil in hand, "Thank you very much, for attending the wedding yesterday, Sarashina-san."

"No need to be so formal, Aoi-chan! Just call me Hiro," he waved it off with a grin, "We are the same age after all."

Aoi could only bob her head in response before Hiro continued on, "Sketching? Mind if I take a peek?"

Only the faint sound of birds singing in the distance, lazy breezes dancing by and the occassional sound of pages being briskly flipped was heard as Hiro began to study her sketches attentively after a few minutes, his eyes landed on a particular page.

"This is Riki, isn't it?" he quirked an eyebrow impishly at Aoi, causing her to become slightly flustered, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone~"

He focused his attention on the sketch once more before giving his two cents.

"He looks so...melancholic," Hiro spoke carefully. Though, the sketch was indeed well drawn and had a unique style to it.

Whatever traces of embarrassment shown on her visage previously was instantly replaced by a solemn look a she looked directly into his eyes, "I only drew what I saw."

A breeze of awkwardness swept by for a few seconds until a soft melody rang out into the air from Aoi's book bag. She rummaged the front pocket for her cell phone and excused herself saying it's from Riki. There wasn't much change to her features when she came back.

"What did he say?"

Aoi shrugged a little, "He says he has to attend a drinking party tonight for work and will be arriving home late."

"He's been quite busy lately, even before the wedding has he?"

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why we pushed back the honeymoon," her eyes cast on the green hues of the grass to hide the pink on her cheeks.

"So, you'll be home alone? That's not fun," he frowned, "Oh, how about you join me and a few of Riki's friends for dinner then? Are you free?"

Hiro was able to sense the hesitation brewing inside her and spoke reassuringly in a teasing manner, "Don't be nervous, we're not that scary. Except for Takkun. Boss is nice, but he can be a pervert. I'm sure he won't hit on a married woman, though."

Aoi couldn't help but smile at his bubbly personality, "Sure."

_At Le Renard Noir..._

A collection of smells wafted in the air as they entered the bar. From the scent of soup brewing ready to be served in the kitchen to smell of alcohol for the glasses that clink among the customers toasting for yet another work day done and over.

The two of them seated themselves at one of the bar stools where a few of Riki's friends sat.

"Howdy doody!"

"Fresh n' fruity," the owner grinned from behind the counter as he was polishing the beer glasses with a dry cloth, "Gracing us with the lovely young lady's presence here today, aren't we Hiro? Do you remember me, Aoi-chan?"

"Yes, Kashiwabara-san from the wedding yesterday. Thank you very much for coming."

"No need for formalities, you call me Atsumu-tan or-"

"Gross, you dirty old man. Like hell she'll call you something childish like that," Takuto glared up at Atsumu from his large bowl of pork noodles.

"Kenny, Takkun is so cold! Even though he eats my steaming hot pork noodles filled with love," the owner sulked and attempted to seek some empathy from the tall, well built young man in front of him sipping his beer amiably.

"F-Filled with love, huh?"

"They're usually lively like this, but they mean no harm," a soft voice flowed into Aoi's ears. Aoi pivoted her head to the speaker, a brunette lady who was twirling a teaspoon around her Strawberry Daiquiri watching the crushed ice slosh about the glass.

"I'm Sumire, by the way, I was also at the wedding yesterday," the woman lifted her gaze from the cocktail and faintly smiled at Aoi as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Something glinted into Aoi's vision as Sumire did so.

"That's a very lovely ring you're wearing."

"Oh, thank you! It took me quite a while to convince Takkun to get matching ones, but he came through!" her eyes crinkled while she twirled the aquamarine ring around her finger, "Don't talk about it out loud to him, though. He'd get embarrassed. I think your wedding ring is gorgeous, as well...Riki picked it didn't he?"

She was about to say something until Hiro interrupted her.

"What will you be having, Aoi-chan?"

"Ah...let me see..."

The rest of her time there had been relatively normal. However, through the visit to Le Renard Noir the mystery around Riki's demeanor became crystal clear because though Sumire was smiling, Aoi noticed the sorrow hidden in her eyes.

It was the same as Riki's.

_At home..._

Aoi immediately immersed herself in her new art studio after tidying up the bedroom when she arrived back. She hadn't been able to get much done ever since the marriage had been arranged and was glad to finally find some space now to do so. She pulled out one of her current works and started to paint.

A good amount of time drifted by until she heard a loud noise from outside. Aoi dashed out in a panic to find a drunk Riki lying face flat near the entryway, appearing to have tripped. She attempted to get him to come to his senses after rolling him over to face her, but her efforts were in vain as he didn't budge an inch.

This was one of the few times where she wished she was fit enough to carry him into the bedroom with ease. Approximately fiften minutes later, Riki was finally in bed as a heavily out of breath Aoi crouched near the bedside. She was going to really need to work out more if this was going to be a regular thing. Hopefully it wasn't, but she honestly had her doubts.

Once more, Aoi attempted to shake him out of slumber as soon as her breaths became steady again.

"Riki-san, you need to change!"

"I don't wanna! You do it!"

Talk about a one hundred and eighty degree personality change. A sigh heaved out of her as she grabbed a clean pair of nightwear and began to change him. She was glad it was dark and he was too impaired to recognize how brilliantly red her face was. Now she was really praying that this isn't a reoccurring event.

Aoi was about to head out the room now that he was tucked in until he suddenly hollered out demanding for water, setting her pulse off-charts once more.

"_He is not good for my heart in so many forms of expression..."_

She scampered to the kitchen and hastily poured the glass of water, which he eagerly gulped as soon as the glass touched his lips. Aoi cautiously removed the glass from his grip and gently got up from the bed. Riki stopped her in her tracks once more, however.

"...Sorry..."

A melancholic look dawned upon her face as she wondered who the apology was meant for, her...or Sumire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"An exhibition?" Hiro repeated with his mouth gaping open slightly.

The professor nodded with his arms crossed as he continued on, "That's right. I suggested to a friend of mine that Yanase, you and another student should have a collaboration exhibition at his gallery. It would be a good chance to advertise your talents. What do you two think?"

"I have no problems with it," Aoi answered neutrally.

"It sounds exciting! I'm sooo in!"

"Good. Here's the address for the gallery. There will be a meeting for it tomorrow at three and all the details will be discussed. Organize a portfolio with photos of your previous works for it," he quickly scribbled down the address twice on a nearby sheet of blank paper, ripped it in half and presented to them both. "Any other questions?"

"Who is the other student?" the two of them spoke up at once.

"Oh, yes, him. He's Kiyoto Makimura, a year younger than you two. I told him about it earlier when he had class with me and he didn't seem to mind. Have you two heard of him?"

"Kiyoto Makimura, huh? He's that guy who is surrounded by a lot of girls, right?" Hiro mused as they walked out of the office, looking towards Aoi's direction.

"You're also similar in that aspect, Hiro," Aoi replied with a little smile as she looks ahead.

"I guess that is true!" he laughed at her tease, "Oooh, but that means you've noticed me even before we met? Was I that popular?"

"It's hard to not notice when you and your admirers don't have an indoor voice," she bluntly spoke.

"So mean!" he pouted as he dramatically clutched his heart.

"Makimura-san ...he did have some of his works displayed at our school's front foyer."

Hiro's eyes widened a little as it hit him, "Now that you mention it, I remember! He paints a lot of landscapes, doesn't he?"

"Yes, and they all seem very sad, somehow," she frowned as she thought about it. Hiro blinked a few times in bewilderment and tried to visualize them once again in his mind. _She's right, but how did she catch that before him?_

Not knowing how to add on as the silence dragged on for a while, he diverted the topic, "By the way, are you heading home after this?"

She bobbed her head at his inquiry, "Yes, I need to prepare for tomorrow's meeting. Are you?"

"Nah, I need to stop by Le Renard Noir for a me—meeeal. Yeah, I eat most of my meals there. It feels like home cooking to me more or less," he sweated a little at his sudden carelessness.

"Alright then. Please give everyone my greetings. I hope they're doing well."

**Riki's POV**

I quickly swig down the glass of beer Boss passes to me from across the counter after the meeting for the next mission finished. We had planned out the investigations to take place tomorrow at the target's mansion and the mission to commence the night after.

"Lucky for us, Takuto didn't have to alter the guest list since Aoi and you already got an invite," Kenshi sent a small smile my way as he sipped his beer.

My eyebrows creased at this statement as my mind searched for the right response until Hiro spoke up, as if he was a mindreader.

"I'm not too sure if we can say that we're lucky. Aoi's pretty sharp, she might clue into what's going on sooner or later. It's easy to keep secrets from your parents, but not when it comes to spouses."

I could feel all eyes uneasily turning towards me and I heaved a sigh before answering, "You know the code, we're suppose to keep it a secret from family members no matter what. Besides, who do you think I am? The leader of the Black Foxes is not someone who is careless."

"If you say so, Riki. However, I don't think we'll mind having Aoi know if she ever finds out. I can tell she's trustworthy enough," Boss grins merrily as he refills my glass. "How, is married life working out for you so far?"

Was this some sort of day to ask unpleasant questions?

"It's fine," I replied curtly as I continued to concentrate on drinking.

"Now, now, I don't believe a newly wedded life would be just "fine". C'mon, tell daddy all about it."

"Nasty," Takuto pulled a face, looking like he wanted to vomit any moment in which Sumire gave a light elbow to his ribs causing the poor guy to inevitably choke like always. Out of habit, my hand reached out to rub his back until Sumire had beaten me there to it. Our eyes met briefly before awkwardly looking away.

_Right._

"You... are you trying to kill me?" he shot a dark look her way moments after he recovered.

"Ahahaha, my bad," she forced out a sheepish laugh and sneaked another look at me before averting her attention back to him. In response, I rose up from my stool, masking the grim expression that slapped on my face a few seconds ago, with a smirk.

"Sorry, guys, I'm heading home early tonight. I don't think I'd be a very good husband if I show up late and dead drunk."

I was greeted with darkness upon my arrival at home. After untying and slipping off my black leather shoes, I stepped into the comfort of my own home and my eyes spotted light emitting in Aoi's studio-a sight I've gotten use to for the past two weeks. The light soon was no longer visible and she soon shuffled out of the studio towards where I stood.

"I'm home," I let out an exhausted smile.

"Welcome home," she smiled back and we headed towards the bedroom. "How was your day?"

"Nothing too interesting happened today," I sighed as I removed my tie while she helped take off and hang my jacket, "How about you?"

"One of my professors suggested Hiro and I to hold a group exhibition at his friend's art gallery. The meeting is at three, but it might try on for two to three hours, I believe. I'll make it in time to get ready for the party, though."

"Hiro did brag about that as soon as he came in the bar," I chuckled and began to unbutton my shirt.

She, too, began to pull her shirt up, "Sounds like him alright."

Within a few minutes, the two of us were in bed with the lights turned off... fully clothed in nightwear. Each lying back facing eachother on one end of the mattress.

That's right. Nothing intimate was shared between us ever since the wedding night. It was strange, a second thought would never even cross my mind with all those women in the past. However, I find myself going numb as I remember her tears trickling down my chest as if they managed to get under my skin and seep into my pores.

Aoi herself seemed to understand somewhat, for there are times where she would only give me a sad smile in return and head straight to slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

Aoi and Hiro surveyed the gallery as they entered. The interior was like most galleries—white walls, wooden tiled floors and arranged in a maze like structure to have people browse around more. It wasn't small, wasn't large either, but it did gather quite a number of visitors for a regular day. From the pamphlet the picked up near the front door, they had artists from the young and inspiring to the nationally—even internationally well-known, so that wasn't a such a surprise.

However, there was little time to see what the gallery had to offer for they were immediately fetched by the owner, Takashi Shinji, who was accompanied by two other men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ebihara Kippei from the Ichikawa Design Group and this is my subordinate, Aiba Shohei," Kippei motioned over to the man in the khaki suit. "We'll be in charge of the interior design for your exhibition. We look forward to your cooperation."

"Likewise," Aoi gave a bow in return, followed by a professional smile. Hiro did the same.

"Oh? So, Aoi-senpai and Sarashina-senpai are here already? I'm looking forward to working with the two prodigies in our school," a voice from behind spoke but before either Aoi or Hiro had the chance to speak, the owner approach the lad.

"Ah, Makimura, you're here now, too. Let's head to the meeting room, shall we?"

~/~

After surveying each of their works, the debate on what type of arrangement the gallery should have. Whether there should be a common theme or something that would highlight each individual's works. An hour later, it was concluded that the latter option was more preferable in order to sell themselves as artists.

"I think that's enough to call it a day for now. The next meeting, which is at the same time in two days, we should discuss on what pieces should be displayed and then begin to work on how it should be arranged," the owner turned to face the three artists before heading out with Kippei and Aiba, "Maybe this will give you three some time to come up with some new pieces that you might wish to display."

"By the way, Yanase-san," Aiba walked back a few steps and stuck his head through the door, "Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you very much," she bowed, "Have a nice evening."

"Thanks, you, too!"

The shuffling sound of papers could be heard as Aoi and Hiro began to gather everything spread around the table into their portfolios. Stretching her arm a little, she attempted to reach one from across until a hand snatch her tiny wrist suddenly.

"So, senpai really is married," Kiyoto grinned cheekily as he inspected the ring wrapped around her dainty finger, "Isn't it a bit too early, though?"

"Excuuuse me, just what do you think you're doing? Let her go," Hiro glared daggers at lad and shot his hand out to pry the firm grip off. To which Kiyoto sighed and released Aoi.

"No need to overreact, Hiro-senpai. I was only asking her question," Kiyoto put his hands up in mock defeat, "Your husband must have some kind of charm for you to marry him this early… or was it because of money, stability perhaps, status?"

"Hiro, I think I managed to collect all my stuff. I'm going to head out now," Aoi glanced over at the red head's direction and swung her bag handle on her shoulder after placing everything in the bag. Kiyoto was one step ahead of her and blocked the door way.

"It's not very nice to ignore someone's question."

"It's not very nice to block someone's way either."

"Well, Aren't you cold. Perhaps, your husband hasn't been doing his part lately?" he crossed his arms and took a few steps closer, "I bet I can do a much better job then he does. What do you say?"

Aoi held out a hand to block Hiro from stepping forward, "If you know how to please a woman that much. Then you must know that they hate persistent men."

She twisted the doorknob and looked back at the two stunned faces with a tiny smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hiro."

Riki stood in front of the mirror as he began to fix the his crimson red silk tie meticulously into an Eldredge knot—which he reserved for special occasions. He could hear the sharp click of the closet doorknob and out emerged Aoi fully ready in a gathered sweetheart neckline black sheath LBD with a large crimson red bow attached to the waistband. She talked over to where he was, grabbed the small bottle of perfume, squirted the scent onto her wrist before moving her applying it on her neck.

Once more, Riki caught the faint scent of sakura blossoms.

"Ready?" he asked as he handed her clutch over.

"Ready," she nodded and made an exit. The jingle of his key racks can be heard as he tossed them into the air and followed her out.

~/~

**Riki's POV**

Aoi linked her arm around my own when we entered the mansion. After turning our invitations in we proceeded to the ballroom where all the chatter and dancing could be found. There were many antiques and paintings along the hallways, though, none of them were the ones he was looking for, of course. That would be too easy.

"Yanase-san and his wife, so glad you two are here," the target along with his wife approached us and we bowed in return, "You two make a wonderful couple."

I noticed Aoi flinch as her nose wriggled, not enough for anyone else to see, however.

"Thank you very much for the compliment, but as loving as we are, we're no match for you and your wife. We hope that we will be able to spend many wonderful years together like you two have," I gave them my best smile.

"As usual, you're always so humble," his wife placed a hand over her lips to suppress a giggle, "By the way, Aoi-san, you're an art student correct? Feel free to observe the collections we have here. I hope you find them to your liking."

"Riki and I'd be delighted. You and your husband must really love paintings to have this many in the hall," she too, gave them a smile in return, mirroring mine almost.

"You could say we're fanatics. Though, the ones in the hall aren't all of them. We like to display them around other rooms as well liking the dining room and guest rooms. Even our own bedroom has a few."

"We hope you two have a splendid time here. If you may please excuse us, my wife and I must greet the other guests."

I tilted my neck over for my blue-grey ones to meet her sapphires, "Since they recommended we take a look at the paintings, shall we have a look?"

~/~

Though her face seemed passive, her eyes couldn't betray her emotions. The way the lighting in the room hit them, it almost seem to glitter like gems. Under her breath, she muttered phrases about the techniques, the tones, themes and so on. Much like how Sumire would react, though, the curator was a lot more expressive in her methods. I attempted to shake those thoughts away and focus on the current artwork before them, until something clicked.

"By the way, Aoi…" I started.

Her attention was immediately stolen away by my mere words and she glanced at me with pure wonder, "What is it, Riki-san?"

"You seemed a little uncomfortable earlier when they host and hostess approached us. Are you not use to social gatherings?"

There was a pause before she spoke, "It's not that. It's just—"

_Vrrr, vrrr._

"Sorry, that's my phone. Excuse me," I slipped my hand inside my pocket and pulled it out._Kikuno. _"Looks like I'll have to take this outside. I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll wait here then."

The tapping sounds of my shoes could be heard as I fast walked down the hallway to head outside where the air was fresh and cool. I swiped the green button across the screen and held the phone's smooth surface against my ear.

"Hello, Kikuno? Is something the matter?"

The other end of the line sounded quite muffled from sobbing and panicked, "Master Riki, thank goodness you picked up! Miss Ibuki's condition has changed!"

"Wh—hat did you say? Ibuki's condition has changed?" I repeated numbly.

"Yes, she has been nursing a cold since this morning, though I wanted to call a doctor she insisted she was fine as long as she took medicine. However, she just wouldn't stop coughing minutes ago. I—I think I saw blood. I should've known better. How could I hav—"

"Kikuno," I interrupted in an authoritative manner, "I need you to calm down and call the doctor immediately. I'll be over there as soon as I can. Until then, please stay by Ibuki's side.

"Y—Yes, Master Riki."

_Click._

And back I went into the mansion.

"Riki-san, what happened?" Aoi asked, face etched with concern.

"Ibuki… she's ill. Kikuno said that she was coughing up blood. I need to visit her urgently," I spoke and fumbled my pockets for the keys. I soon felt a soft and warm sensation enclosing itself around my hand and looked up.

"I'll drive," she said and gave my hand a light squeeze.

"But," I stared back at our hands to notice that mine was shaking while hers remained still. "Alright."

~/~

The whole drive was a blur. The dash towards the house was a blur. The rush towards the her room was a blur—until she came into sight. Sitting upright, back rest against the headboard, bewildered.

"Riki? What are you doing here?"

Before I knew it, I was already kneeling at her bedside, clasping her fragile hand with my own. Between heavy breaths I began to ask, "Ibuki, what did the doctor tell you? Did your heart condition worsen? Should I bring you to the hospital right now?"

Ibuki gave a weak smile towards my actions and looked somewhere behind me,"I'll be fine, right, Doctor?"

"Yes, no need to worry too much since it was nothing chronic or acute. There was small amounts of blood due to excessive coughing. The cough medicine she took was not strong enough to suppress and treat it. Therefore, it luckily did not worsen her condition. She should be fine if she takes the medicine I just prescribed," Ibuki's regular physician handed me the prescription.

"Thank you very much as always. Especially for coming at such short notice," I smiled, a tad sheepish and got up to bow before him, "Kikuno, could you please escort him personally out?"

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Riki," my sister bit her lip while her blue-grey eyes were faintly moist as her gaze wandered to my attire, "We're you at a party?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, though," I reassured her and reach out to gently pat her head, "Is father home?"

She shook her head lightly and my smile faltered immediately.

_Why did I even ask?_

We caught up with eachother's lives for a few more minutes until a light, almost melodic, series of knocks could be heard against her door. A muffled voiced called out from the other side.

"_Pardon me, but it's Aoi."_

"You didn't tell me Aoi-san was with you," Ibuki stared at me astonished, "Please come in!"

Guilt pricked against my insides a little._ I completely forgot._

"Good evening. I heard you were feeling under the weather and asked Kikuno-san if I could make you some tea," she smiled cordially at Ibuki as she wheeled the cart in and closed the door with a soft click. A faint scent of ginger and lemons warmly wafted its way in as she did so.

"Ginger tea is good for your immune system. I added some honey and lemons in to sweeten the taste. Would you like to try?"

"Of course," Ibuki smiled brightly, "I'd love t—_cough, cough_!"

"Ibuki, you should rest a little after drinking some tea."

But Ibuki shook her head in protest at my request, "I'm fine. Besides, I want to talk with Aoi a little more. It's rare for someone besides you to visit me. _Cough._"

"But—"

"Riki-san, how about you go and purchase Ibuki's meds right now while I watch over her here. That way, she can take her meds and then have a proper night rest."

I smirked a little at this suggestion._ Killing two birds with one stone, huh?_

"I'll be back soon."

~/~

The two bonded quite easily, since I came back to see them chatting amiably about classical music and whatnot. I was half-surprised since this situation did happen in the past with Ibuki with someone else. She still visited occasionally. Only when I wasn't there.

"Aoi, please take care of my big brother," Ibuki spoke, her voice a little drowsy from the medication.

"I will do whatever I can," she grasped Ibuki's hand in return with an earnest smile. Ibuki urged me to come closer and placed my hand so it would overlap with Aoi's. We both flinched a little at the sudden contact.

"And Riki, please… take care of Aoi, too. Okay?"

Unlike Aoi. She looked at me in a forceful, yet pleading manner. I knew very well what she meant behind that. It was the first time I ever saw her that way.

"Alright…" I spoke hesitantly, but gave both their hands a squeeze.

~/~

The drive back home was deafeningly quiet. Aoi, once again, insisted on driving while I absentmindedly stare out the window watching street after street pass by. So far, I've counted two dozen boutiques, eight burger joints and a few miscellaneous stores here and there. Didn't bother with the trees and pedestrians. Too many to count or care. Then again, why did I even care enough to count all the stores we've passed?

The car was suddenly maneuvered to a nearby parking space. I turned my head to the driver's seat, gaping at Aoi, who now began to unbuckle her seat belt.

She stared at me blankly, as if my shock was incomprehensible, curled her hand into a ball and pointed her thumb at the brightly lit store behind her, "I'm in the mood for some doughnuts."

_Okay then…_


End file.
